prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Minowa Daisuke
is a minor character of Cure Sphere, a different kind of Pretty Cure. Daisuke is Harumi's best friend since childhood, who doesn't have any artistic skills. He truly enjoys looking at Harumi's artworks and was especially offended when someone dared to steal them. During the course of the season, Daisuke has gained the powers to transform into a Pretty Cure. His first debut as Pretty Cure was in episode 18. His alter ego is . Cure Vanguard's pixel partner is Hiro 84. Personality Daisuke is Harumi's best friend since childhood. After leaving elementary school, Daisuke and Harumi transferred to different schools. Due to that, they have a hard time meeting in real life, and instead, the two usually chat a lot. Daisuke has no artistic skills. He can't draw and he can't think of his own stories. That's one of the reasons why he admires his friend, a talented artist so much. He truly loves Harumi's artworks and get very offeneded when someone dared to steal them. Daisuke, despite being one of the top player of his soccer team, is a big nerd, who spends all his time online with playing co-op multiplayer games or playing JRPGs. Daisuke is generally a kind and very gentle person. He thinks of others and always tries to understand what they may be thining or how they feels. Sadly, Daisuke tends to have a false impression of someone. He tends to judge other people even without knowing them well. Whenever he learns that he's in the wrong, Daisuke accepts his "defeat" and apologizes. He can also be very protective, especially towards Harumi, towards whom he has some kind of brother-sisterly relationship. Even though Harumi is older than him, Daisuke acts towards her like he was her older brother. Appearance Daisuke is a boy of average height, who has dark purple colored hair and brown eyes. His hair looks bit messy all the time. In civilian, Daisuke wears a purple-ish white colored hoodie which has a dark blue colored hood. He wears black colored pants and white sport shoes with black laces. He has a small chain attached to his pants. A silver cross is attached to the chain, and matches the cross he wears around his neck. However, the necklace is only shown when he puts down his shirt/hoodie. When playing soccer, Daisuke usually wears the uniform of the Kizaki Bull Soccer Team, which consists of a dark blue colored, short sleeved shirt with written on it in white. The shirt shows the school's emblem as well as Daisuke's number, which is the 5, as well as the kanjis of his name. The shorts are black colored and show white stripes. He usually wears bright green colored football boots and black colored sweatbands. When entering the Cure Sphere, Daisuke's appearance hardly changes at all. The only thing that chances is his hair color. Instead of having dark purple colored hair, Daisuke's hair is now dark purple colored with a blue ombre. Relationships *'Watanabe Harumi:' Harumi is Daisuke's best friends. They have known each other since childhood and attended the same school until they left elementary school. Today, the two visit different schools, yet still stay in touch by communication via the internet. Despite not seeing his friend much anymore, Daisuke is very protective towards Harumi and adores her talents. *'Mikoto Lanna:' Prior to their adventure as Cure Sphere Pretty Cures, Daisuke had a pretty bad opinion of Lanna. He knew her from the videos she uploaded and considered her has a pain to watch. He saw her as nothing more than one of these who only care about their fame. Due to this, he had a hard time getting closer to Lanna once he joined Lanna and Harumi's Pretty Cure team. After a while, even these two have managed to become friends. *'Himukai Wakana:' Wakana is an old friend of Harumi and Daisuke's who had become a popular netidol in the past years. Wakana, Harumi and Daisuke used to attend the same elementary school. *'Minowa Karin:' Karin is Daisuke's mother, who works at a local store. She is a kind and friendly person, who will always greet everyone with a gentle smile. However, towards Daisuke, she is usually strict. She wants him to take his life and his future more serious and thinks he should finally stop playing these silly games already. Etymology Minowa - Minowa comes from meaning "three", the katakana character ノ, comebined with meaning "ring" or "circle". If ノ is replaced with the Hiragana の, which means "of", Minowa could be translated "ring of three" or "circle of three". Daisuke - Daisuke is a Japanese given name for boys, which comes from meaning "great" or "large", combined with meaning "help". Cure Vanguard - Vanguard means: the forefront of an action or movement. Or: the troops moving at the head of an army.https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/vanguard Cure Vanguard is Minowa Daisuke's Pretty Cure alter ego, who become a Cure some time during the season. Cure Vanguard was lead to the Cure Sphere by a Pixel named Hiro 84. His first transfomation was shown in episode 19, and in episode 20 Vanguard joined the Pretty Cure duo , making it a trio. Attacks Cure Vanguard shows to have the ability to freely create his weapons thanks to the function. With these weapons, Cure Vanguard has the ability to attack his enemies or to protect himself or others. Vanguard tends to summon a big sword which he considers as *'Vanguard Arena:' Vanguard Arena is one of Cure Vanguard's basic powers. He, just like any other Pretty Cure, can turn an online conflict into a separate online sphere. At the sphere, Cure Vanguard faces the cause of the conflict. If Cure Vanguard is victorious, the cause will be punished for their actions. The Vanguard Arena resembles a big, old arena which appears to have been the center of many fights in old times. So far, Vanguard has never used this ability in order to calm a conflict. Instead, he used it in order to reach the place where Lilium and Sundust were attacked by Cure Percossa. *'Vanguard・Cutting Blade:' One of Vanguard's simple attacks, which he uses with his Air Smith. Once he has shouted the attack's name, illusions of the sword will appear around him and attack their target. Even though being illusions, the blades themselves can cause quite a bit damage already. Vanguard himself finishes the move by finally attacking himself. Transformation Daisuke can transform into Cure Vanguard by activating the function "CurePure Unlock" on his PixLock. Though his first transformation wasn't shown on screen, it is likely that his first transformation was skipped, just like Lilium and Sundust's. A short flashback simply showed him gazing at his gear in surprise. During Vanguard's centered episode, his transformation is shown fully, while later on, it is mostly summarized in a short sequence. In order to transform, Daisuke holds his right hand in front of him. He tabs the app's icon once and forms his hand to a fist. Daisuke poses with his arm stretched out towards the sky above him. The PixLock begins to shine and the cube shaped crystals start to depart from the Lock. The star-shaped crystal starts to hover above his head. A synthesized voice says "Unlock Activated". Then, a purple spell circle appears beneath his feet and he lands on it. His right hand touches the circle causing immense impact. The spell circle lights up and his arm protectors, gloves and boots appear. He then rises up, while his body is covered by a glowing silver light. The circle rises up to his head, whose power turns the glow into his Cure outfit. Finally, as it passes his head, his hair gets changed and his head accessory/gear appears. At last, a necklace appears around his neck, where the star-shaped crystal is attached to. After that, the voice calls "Cure Vanguard, completed." and Cure Vanguard poses with the spell circle behind him. After completing his transformation, he usually says "Bring it on!". Music Unlike most Pretty Cure characters, Daisuke does not have any original character songs provided by his voice actor. Instead, his voice actor had covered original songs of the Pretty Cure franchise: *Aile ꕤ Wing ot the 2 of Us (Cover of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, Tategami Aoi's character song. A duet of Harumi and Daisuke) *HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU @ Cytime!! (Cover of HUGtto! Pretty Cure's second ending song. A group song of Harumi, Lanna and Daisuke) *Vanguard Passion (Cover of Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Natsuki Rin's character song) *Sm!le L!nk♯Violet Silver (Cover of Suite Pretty Cure♪, Hojo Hibiki's character song. A duet of Daisuke and Lanna) Trivia *Daisuke's online username is Sir Daisuke. **On Venusart, his username is "Sir Daisuke101". *After showing interest in Cure Lilium, Daisuke figures out that Harumi is Cure Lilium in episode 12. References Category:Cure Sphere (Fan Series) Category:Male Characters Category:Purple Cures